


Ticklish

by SiriuslySherlocked



Series: Sherlock Is a Real Human Being Unfortunately For Him [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beer, Dogs, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fur, Jealous John, John Hates His Middle Name, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, One Shot, Post-Case, Sherlock Holmes Loves Dogs, Short One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: John finds out Sherlock is ticklish and turns abusive (not really, Sherlock just hates being tickled).





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135757) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



Mrs. Hudson had agreed to allow Sherlock and John to get a dog.

It was a small dog, but a fluffy one; it was an American Eskimo, one that shed an unbelievable amount.

Sherlock was the one who had begged John to let him have one, so John made him clean up all the fur. Sherlock had begun wearing significantly less black and now kept his coat hidden away in the closet until he wore it; being covered in thick white fur didn't exactly look too professional. Still, it was impossible to remove  _all_  the fur. It was a part of their flat now, a part of their  _bodies_ , it seemed. They had agreed to aid each other in picking off clumps of fur off of each other if they were oblivious to it, like one might tell their partner they had something in their teeth. They'd do it no matter where they were or where the fur was located (unless perhaps they were in public and the fur was in the crotch area), and most of the time, no one gave them a second glance.

Today, when they had gotten home from finally solving a very difficult case, John insisted they treat themselves to a beer or two and some lazy snogging on the couch. They enjoyed their time, although they only got a few minutes of it before Hamish (Sherlock had chosen the name specifically to annoy John) jumped into their laps and barked at them until they paid attention to him. He shook himself, covering them both in fur, before looking up at them with a happy, innocent expression, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging back and forth. Sherlock chuckled, petting him and adding even more fur to his own hand. "Always want to be part of the fun, don't you Hamish?"

"Ah, not for you!" John said, holding his beer glass out of reach from the curious sniffer. "Christ," He mumbled, trying to wave away the tiny white hairs floating around in front of his face. "This dog has enough fur to make anyone allergic to it."

"Aw, it's not his fault," Sherlock said, scratching behind the dog's ears. "He makes up for it with that little face."

John shrugged. He wasn't the biggest dog lover, but it made Sherlock happy, so he supposed he could tolerate it. 

Hamish made himself comfortable smack in the middle of the two, snuggled up beside Sherlock as he was stroked from head to tail. John sighed a little, having been enjoying their evening just fine  _without_  Hamish.

Sherlock lay back against the couch, cuddled up with the dog similar to the way he might have cuddled with John, and John retreated to the other side of the couch, leaning against the armrest. Sherlock sighed contently. "Lovely evening. Good suggestion, John."

John rolled his eyes. Sherlock was most enjoying the one thing he had  _not_  invited to share in the festivities. 

Sherlock grinned at him. "Are you really jealous of the dog, John?"

"No," John said. "I just think he rather rudely interrupted our evening."

"He's part of the family John, he's our child."

John resisted the temptation to scoff. "Right. Well, I'm tired, I think I'm just gonna go to bed." He stood up, taking his beer glass and Sherlock's empty one and placing them in the sink before heading back toward their bedroom. 

"John, come on," Sherlock said, standing up and following him on his way to the bedroom. "No dog could replace you. Surely you know that?"

"Yeah, I do," John mumbled. "I'm not jealous of the dog. But you must admit he's quite annoying sometimes."

Sherlock shrugged. "Mm, he's an animal. He's going to be annoying sometimes.  _You're_  annoying sometimes."

" _You're_ annoying _all_ the time."

Sherlock grinned, elbowing him. "Shut up. Let's go to bed." He pecked him on the lips and walked ahead of him into the bedroom, lying down on the bed, where John joined him shortly after. Sherlock was propped up on his side, facing John. "God, that case was bothering me. Almost thought I'd never solve it."

"You always solve it," John smiled.

"Hmph, not always," Sherlock grumbled, flipping onto his back, his arms crossed behind him, supporting his head. "I hate those unsolved ones."

When Sherlock had rolled over and exposed his side, John spotted a large clump of white fur stuck to the middle of his side, and he reached over to pluck it off, but Sherlock squirmed and made an odd squeaking sound.

"What?" John said, continuing to try and swipe off the rest of the fur on Sherlock's side, but Sherlock kept squirming and curling up away from him.

"S-stop," Sherlock mumbled, moving sideways again with his back to John so his sides were out of reach. 

John narrowed his eyes, trying not to grin. "Are you ticklish?"

"What? No!" Sherlock said, rolling over and glaring at him.

John smirked, jabbing his fingers at Sherlock's side again, which earned him a startled jump and a screech. "Eeeek Joohhn! Stop!"

"No," He replied, flipping over on top of Sherlock and running his hands up both of his sides at once.

Sherlock burst into uncontrollable giggles, squirming and trying to curl up away from John. "S-stopp i-it!"

Instead of stopping it, John continued it, adding his tongue to the mix and teasing along Sherlock's neck, right where he knew it would tickle.

Sherlock squirmed more than ever. "N-noo! Y-you're so c-cr-ruel!" Eventually Sherlock succeeded in shoving John away from him, and he quickly balled himself up in the thick blankets, curling up like a roli-poli and burying his face along with the rest of his body. "Never again," He mumbled, his voice severely muffled by all the blankets. 

John chuckled, wrapping his arms around the ball of blankets with the curly dark hair sticking out of it. "You're such a dork. I love you."


End file.
